


I Couldn't Kill You

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [28]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternate universe- espionage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim works for the CIA<br/>Leo works for a private espionage agency. He has to kill Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Couldn't Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> this is super shitty I'm sorry.

Jim stares up the barrel of the gun and knows this is it. He’s lost.

He always knew this day would come eventually, he just never expected to be in love with the person on the other side of the gun. “Just do it.” Jim looks into those hazel eyes that used to be warm but now just confuse him. “Shoot.”

Leo looks for a moment like he’s going to drop the gun, instead tightening his grip and clenching his jaw. “Don’t do this, Jim. Don’t be like that.” He grits out tiredly.

Jim actually laughs for a moment. “Be like what? Honestly, Bones, you’re going to shoot me no matter how I act.” He hangs his head again. “So just do it.”

Jim knew getting into this line of work would get him killed one day. He just never expected it to be someone who loved him.

-

Jim and Leo meet at a grocery store of all places, and it should have been weird to him that this random guy just walked up and started talking. 

“Do you know where the yogurt is?” Leo’s southern drawl sounds like honey and bourbon and Jim can’t help but let his guard down for once and actually smile at him. 

“Yeah, just down there.” He cocks his head to the side. “You’re not from here, are you?”

Leo rubs his neck awkwardly “No. Just moved up here from Georgia. Is it that obvious?” He smiles sheepishly and Jim takes him by the elbow.

“Well, your accent is a good sign and also, you don’t know where the yogurt is.” He glances sideways at him. “Really?”

Leo just hipchecks him and nearly sends them both toppling into a display of soup cans but Jim spins them around gracefully so they narrowly avoid disaster. Leo stares at him amazed for a few moments before pulling away from Jim’s grip. “That was close.”

“Yeah.”

Jim had never had a relationship or really wanted one before because, really, his line of work wasn’t the safest.

But seeing the look on Leo’s face when he saved him, made him think maybe something more could be possible.

-

“Really, Jim, it was so obvious I was playing you. You could have gotten away, I wish you had.” Leo’s voice is colored with pity as he speaks and Jim wishes he did get away. He wishes he had run in the other direction like all of his instincts had told him from the beginning.

He shakes his head and pulls fruitlessly at the handcuffs on his wrists. “No. I couldn’t have. You and I both know that.”

Leo sighs deeply like he always does when he doesn’t want to say what he’s thinking and Jim actually considers it a victory.

-

Jim falls hard and fast for Leo. He’s not even sure how it happens, just knows that one morning he wakes up with the other man in his bed and thinks to himself. “I don’t want you to leave, ever.”

“Don’t worry, loser. I’ll stay for breakfast.” Leo grumbles and paws blindly for Jim. “Now come on. I’m cold and its early.”

Jim punches himself internally for actually saying that out loud. He curls up against Leo again and closes his eyes to go back to sleep.

When he wakes up again, he’s alone and dread fills him immediately. His first instinct is to cry. Then his sense of smell kicks in and he realizes that bacon is definitely happening. He gets out of bed drowsily and makes his way into the kitchen.

Leo’s standing there in boxers and a white t-shirt that Jim is pretty sure belongs to him. Judging by the tightness of it, he’s sure.

“Why are you wearing a shirt?” Jim asks. He pulls at the fabric and Leo pushes him away gently. “Come on. We should eat breakfast naked. I’ll let you lick maple syrup off my everything.”

Leo gives him a withering glare that doesn’t look completely serious and also seems momentarily tempted. He shakes his head. “I’m not going to burn my skin with bacon grease. We’ll do the syrup thing later.”

Jim hums to himself as he loads his plate with food.

Leo finishes cooking and strips his shirt off straightaway. They never do get to eating.

-

A shot rings out and for a minute, Jim is sure this is it. He’s dying at Leo’s hand.

It’s not really surprising.

But he looks down and realizes that there’s no blood. There’s no sign of anything. His chest doesn’t even really hurt, nor does his leg, arm, anything. “Bones, I think you-”

He finally looks at Leo and sees pure terror on the other man’s face. “Jim. We need to run. Now.”

Jim doesn’t know exactly what’s going on but one quick glance around the room reveals that Leo has shot his partner and is pulling a key out of his pocket. He unlocks Jim’s wrists and pulls him to his feet.

Jim’s done a lot of crazy things working for the CIA, but this? This is a whole new level. “Bones. They’ll kill you.”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t kill you, could I?”

-

Jim walks into the apartment with a velvet ring box in his pocket, heart full of terror.

He enters and something doesn’t feel quite right. “Bones? Where are you?” He walks through the rooms and his heart is pounding pounding pounding at a rate that really is not healthy at all.

He finds Leo sitting on the toilet seat, head in his hands. “I’m sorry, Jim.”

Jim's world goes black with a rag over his mouth, thinking, "I should have known."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
